creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Universe (Josh0108's edition)
Creation Universe is a chain of theme parks located in Anaheim, Orlando, Tokyo, London and Fortaleza where guests visit attractions based on various franchises and ideas. It has become one of the most popular theme park chains around the world, and is based off various video games, animations, movies, and TV shows. It was founded by *mynameischrome*. The park first opened in Anaheim in 1998. Orlando (2004), Tokyo (2009), London (2013) and Fortaleza (2016) locations soon followed. List of attractions Creation Central These attractions are seen upon entering the park. *The Creation Coaster *The Hall of Crazy Mirrors *The Blade Alley Maze *Block Obby *The Creation Pirate Ship *Creation Climb (A 12 foot rock-climbing wall) *Orange Driver (A racetrack, presented by Bridgestone) *Princess Peach's Castle (The gateway to Super Mario Land) *PB&J's Houseboat (The gateway to Camp PB&J Otter) (removed in 2004) Super Mario Land This area is based on the Super Mario franchise. This area is not included in Fortaleza because Nintendo stopped distributing in Brazil in 2015. *Yoshi Carousel *DK's Barrel Blaster *The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros (Parody of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Luigi's Mansion (Parody of Disney's Haunted Mansion) (Opened in 2003) *Bowser's Doom Coaster (a Intamin family launch coaster) (Opened in 2004) *Paratroopa Flyers (Parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) (Opened in 2003) *Royal Raceway (Parody of Tomorrowland Speedway) *Wiggler Spin (Parody of Slinky Dog ZigZag Spin) *WarioWare (a Zamperla Demolition Derby ride) (Opened in 2018, Anaheim, Orlando, London only) Drillimation Land Drillimation Land is a themed area based on the works by Drillimation (a crossover series featuring Namco's Mr Driller characters and Kagami Yoshimizu's Lucky Star characters). The area opened in 2005. *Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (Parody of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast) *Konata Izumi and the Escape from Lord Brinks (Parody of Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts) *Drillimation Studios (Parody of Universal Florida's Nickelodeon Studios) *Lord Brinks's Lair *Driller House (replica of the house where Drillimation characters live) *Drillimation's Sprite Makeup Show (Parody of Universal's Horror Makeup Show) *Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers (a Sally Corporation Interactive Dark Ride) Guyish City This section of Creation Universe is mainly geared towards preteens and young adults. It is based on the works of Blue Mario (not to be confused with Mario in Super Mario Land) and his love to the color blue, and is the largest area of the park. This area opened in 2003. *Get Dizzy and Spinny! *Zorbing on Flat *Toddler Race (Adults ride on plastic replicas of Toddlers, 18+ Age Restriction) *Blue HQ (A hotel. Its area is total 1,300 square meters) *360° Blue Ship (an Intamin Looping Starship ride) *Control The Ship (people control an RC boat) *Shiparty (bumper cars but with ships) *Shooting Gallery (a firing range) *Backstream (a futuristic maze in a cube like building) *Obstacle Treadmill (a treadmill like thing imitating an endless runner game) *A giant blue-colored clock *Dimension 2 (A hidden underground maze) *Le Grande Pool (a three meter deep pool with an area of a typical Olympic sized swimming pool) *Panorama: The History of Guyish City (an Emotion Media Factory HoloPort 3D Theater) Cyberspace This area is divided into 3 mini areas: Happy Tree Town and Free Country, USA. Happy Tree Town while Free Country, USA. opened in 2012. It is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim. Happy Tree Town *Splendid: Tower of Power (parody of Superman: Tower of Power) *Lumpy's Coaster *Smoochie Smash (a 30 minute show, presented in Fortaleza by Natura) *Flippy's War Planes (a Zamperla Air Race ride) *Flaky's Party (a dance party for kids based on the episode Party Animal) *Petunia's Treehouse Free Country, USA *Population: Tire (parody of Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters) *Bowels of Trogdor (a Larson Super Loop ride) *Homestar Running *The Strongest Man In The World Competition (held once every month) *Strong Badia (a maze themed after Strong Badia, hence the name) *Audition With Marzipan (a 25 minute show) Angry Birds Land An area based of the Angry Birds franchise. It is available at all parks except for Tokyo and London (Thorpe Park in Staines has a Angry Birds area, so they declined it for London and instead opted for a Angry Birds Activity Park). This area opened in 2015. *Angry Birds 4D (watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwOP7TaBAc0) *Chuck's Speedy Coaster *Matilda's Swingy Wingy *Bomb's Bumper Cars *King Mudbeard's (Leonard's) Castle *The Blue's Planes *Hal's Boomerang Drop *The Red Express *Stella's Bubble Ship *Angry Birds Activity Park (London's Angry Birds area) *The Mighty Eagle The Lost Dimension *Jack Paul: The Ride (a Mack Rides launch coaster) (Opened in 2019) Planet Mobius A Sonic the Hedgehog area is planned to replace Super Mario Land in Anaheim, Orlando and Tokyo in the coming years. Tokyo's area is set to close in late 2019. The Super Mario Land area at London will remain open. *Shadow's Blast (rethemed DK's Barrel Blast) *Sonicoaster (a Intamin family launch coaster) (rethemed Bowser's Doom Coaster) *Sonic's Academy for Speedsters (a Super 78 Geppetto interactive attraction) (replacing Luigi's Mansion) *Big the Cat's Froggy Bounce (a Zamperla Kang'A'Bounce ride) (replacing Wiggler Spin) *Adventures of Sonic (rethemed The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros) *Tails's Flying Machines (rethemed Paratroopa Flyers) *Knuckles Reflexer (a Zamperla Twist & Bounce ride) (replacing part of Royal Raceway) *The Deadly Spin (rethemed WarioWare) ??? (2021) A new area is set to replace Josh0108's World in 2021. It will feature 3 new attractions and will be themed after a popular gaming franchise. Creation Universe SplashLand In 2022, Creation Universe Orlando will open a water park, themed after your favorite Creation Universe areas. Slides are planned to be manufactured by ProSlide. Pools *Main Pool *Kids Pool *Accessible Pool *Wave Pool Slides *Drill to the Core (ProSlide SkyBOX) (120ft tall) *All-Star Racing (ProSlide RallyRACER) *(ProSlide TORNADO 24/BehemothBOWL 40 Hybrid) *(ProSlide ProBOWL 30) *Sonic's Speed of Sound (ProSlide TurboTWISTER) *PomPom's Floaty Floater (ProSlide TORNADO 18) *The Guyish Wave (ProSlide TornadoWAVE 60) *Silver's Flash (ProSlide FlyingSAUCER/RocketBLAST Hybrid) *(ProSlide Dueling PIPEline) *SplashLand Kingdom (ProSlide RideHOUSE 600) *(ProSlide MAMMOTH) *SLK Wavez (ProSlide KIDZ TORNADO 24) *SLK Bowl (ProSlide KIDZ BOWL 14) *SLK Pipez(ProSlide KIDZ PIPEline) *SLK River(ProSlide KIDS MiniRiver) *Surf Rider (ProSlide SURF) List of restaurants/food outlets *Steak & Weak (steak restaurant at the central part of Guyish Central) *Soup Co. (a chain of restaurants serving soups around the park, including a restaurant in Guyish Central) *A McDonald's restaurant in Guyish Central. *Tsu (a sushi bar in Guyish Central and Drillimation Central) *A Pizza Hut in Guyish Central. *A KFC near The Creation Coaster. *A Burger King in Angry Birds Land. *The Drillmation Cafe *Mario's Italian Restaurant *A replica of the restaurant in the HTF episode "Flippin' Burgers", simply called Flippin' Burgers, is located in Cyberspace. *Bronco Trolley Kingdom, a restaurant that sells Bronco Trolleys, is also in Cyberspace. *A Subway in Drillmation Land and Angry Birds Land. *Numerous Coke Freestyle stands across the parks. List of hotels *Creation Universe Inn is the main hotel of the park. It has 250 rooms in 10 floors. *Blue HQ is both an attraction and a hotel. There are 2 hotels (top right and lower left sections of the attraction), each having 100 rooms in 6 floors. List of stores *uTicket (a ticket store with multiple locations throughout the resort) *The Drill Stuff *Creation Universe Gift Shop *Creation Central Confectionery Sister Attractions Certain Creation Universe parks may be paired with other attractions near them. London *Go Ape Bracknell (now called Go Ape at Creation Universe London) *The Look Out Discovery Center (now called Creation Universe Discovery Center *Coral Reef Waterworld (now called Creation Universe Splashland London) Park Characters Creation Universe has a variety of costumed characters. They include: Seen in Drillimation Land *Wataru Hoshi *Konata Izumi *Susumu Hori *James Rolfe *Kagami Ochiai *Puchi Seen in Guyish City *Blue Mario Seen in Cyberspace Seen in Happy Tree World *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Flippy *Flaky *Lammy *Splendont *Generic Tree Friend Seen in Free Country, USA *Homestar Runner *Strong Bad *Strong Mad *Strong Sad *The King of Town *Homsar *Bubs *The Cheat (not an actor in a costume, but he is automatically controlled by a hidden transmitter which tracks him all over the area) *Marzipan *Pom Pom *Coach Z Events *Creation Universe Lightworx Parade (Parody of Disney's Electrical Parade) *The Key to Creativity (Parody of Disney's Happily Ever After) Incidents You can view the incidents here. Trivia *Creation Universe was inspired by Disneyland and Universal Studios. *The attractions in Creation Universe Tokyo (for some attractions) and Creation Universe Fortaleza have their country's main language as default, but feature English subtitles. **However, the subtitles can be set to their country's main language (Japanese for Tokyo and Portuguese for Fortaleza) by a request to a crew member or even turned off altogether. *Creation Universe London isn't actually in London, its located in Swinley Forest, Bracknell, Berkshire. *Hotel guests can get transport from an airport using Creation Universe Transit. Strategic Alliances Creation Universe has develops and holistically manages complex, long-term, multi-dimensional relationships with select brands and companies, providing their services to guests, and some have also sponsored attractions. Each company listed has partnerships in all or some Creation Universe parks, depending on the company operations. All Parks *Fujifilm (photo provider, cameras) *Coca-Cola (non-alcoholic beverages) *Frito-Lay (snack food) *Bridgestone (tires, sponsor Orange Driver) *Kraft Heinz (condiments, convenience food) *Mars (confectionery) *Kellogg's (cereal) *Danone (dairy, water) *Mondelez International (cookies) *Unilever (personal care products, ice cream (Good Humor)) *LG (electronics, displays) *Starbucks (coffee) *JBL (speakers) *Hertz (car rental) *Barry Callebaut (chocolate, confectionery decor) Anaheim and Orlando *Verizon (telecommunications) *Froozer (frozen fruit snacks) *Breyers (ice cream (Breyers, Klondike, Popsicle)) Tokyo TBA London *National Express Coaches (Creation Universe Transit providers) Fortaleza *LATAM (sponsor Pilot Trainer) *Natura (sponsor Smoochie Smash) *Grupo Globo (sponsor Splendid: Tower of Power) Certain Parks Some Creation Universe partners only operate in certain countries. This means they can't be set as an "All Parks" sponsor. *Starlight Children's Foundation (official charity and foundation) (Anaheim, Orlando and London) *Etihad Airways (official airline) (all but Fortaleza) *Vicseed (hotel room items (e.g. wireless chargers, lamps, phone holders and earphones) (Anaheim, Orlando, London) Private *Sally Corporation (animatronics) *American Paper Optics (3D glasses, shades and 3D fireworks glasses) *Accesso (Quick-Entry queuing systems) *Semnox (RFID lockers and ticketing systems) *Christie (projectors) *Themebuilders Philippines (theming) *World Dryer (hand dryers, baby changing stations) *UFO Lighting (lights) *Kern Studios (parade floats, scenery, theming) Gallery Plan your visit You can see what to do at the park here. Commercials You can view a list of commercials here. Category:Theme Parks Category:Open Pages Category:Creation Universe